love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
MOMENT RING
MOMENT RING was μ’s final single until 2020. It was released on March 2nd, 2016. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Takada Kyou. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14449)' 'CD' #MOMENT RING #Sayounara e Sayonara! (さようならへさよなら！) #MOMENT RING (Off Vocal) #Sayounara e Sayonara! (さようならへさよなら！) (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kiite yo ima no kimochi wa ...Sou da na sou da na katari kirenai Deai kara kore made no koto tte Nagai you de mijikatta ne Bokura ga issho ni mita hikari wa ginga no umi mitai da (ne?) Kokoro ga tokimeita Fantastic moment Kanaetai negai ga monogatari o (maneku) kanau toki ga kita no sa Minna no koe ga tsubasa o kureta kara tobetanda tobetanda Mubou na yume kara hajimatte Kiseki no you ni subete ga tsunagatte Dounarun darou? Doki doki de mainichi ga bouken datta yo itsumo Korekara wa motto yoroshiku ne Datte hanaretari dekiru hazu nainda yo Omoide dake janai kara ne Atarashii yume ga umarete kuru to bokutachi wa shitteru yo Aitai sonna kibun nara ...Sou da ne sou da ne tomo ni utaou Tooku ni ita tte kamawanai Mune no oku de wakari aeteru Kimi ni wa arigatou to nando mo itte mo mada tarinai (ne!) Sutekina keiken datta Wonderful moment Tsutaetai omoi ga tsugi no tobira (hiraku) tsugi wa doko e ikou ka Minna no koe de itsumade mo toberu yo genki ippai genki ippai Mata toberu yo! Shunkan o ringu e to tojikomete Itsumo nagametetai dono yubi ga ii kana Kirei da ne...! Kirakira no mainichi o zutto wasurezu ite yo Ashita e no chizu wa itsudatte Shiroku kagayaite mirai o egaite Omoide dake janai kara ne Owaranai seishun wa koko ni aru bokutachi ga shitteru yo Kimi no egao daisuki dakara (Let's smile!) Owaranai yume sore de ii yo ne (Of course!) Kimi mo boku mo onnaji yume no tochuu ii yo ii yo nando datte seishun! Shunkan o ringu e to tojikomete Itsumo nagametetai yubi ni kirari Mubou na yume kara hajimatte Kiseki no you ni subete ga tsunagatte Dounarun darou? Doki doki de mainichi ga bouken datta yo itsumo Korekara wa motto yoroshiku ne Datte hanaretari dekiru hazu nainda yo Omoide dake janai kara ne Atarashii yume ga umarete kuru to bokutachi wa shitteru yo |-| Kanji= 聞いてよ　いまの気持ちは …そうだなそうだな語りきれない 出会いからこれまでのことって 長いようで短ったね 僕らが一緒に見た　光は銀河の海みたいだ(ね？) 心がときめいたFantastic moment 叶えたい願いが物語を（招く）叶う時がきたのさ みんなの声が翼をくれたから　飛べたんだ　飛べたんだ 無謀な夢から始まって 奇跡のようにすべてが繋がって どうなるんだろう？ ドキドキで毎日が冒険だったよいつも これからはもっとよろしくね だって離れたりできるはずないんだよ 思い出だけじゃないからね あたらしい夢が生まれてくると　僕たちは知ってるよ 会いたい　そんな気分なら …そうだねそうだねともに歌おう 遠くにいたってかまわない 胸の奥でわかりあえてる 君にはありがとうと　なんども言ってもまだ足りない(ね！) すてきな経験だったWonderful moment 伝えたい想いが次の扉（開く）次はどこへ行こうか みんなの声でいつまでも飛べるよ　元気いっぱい　元気いっぱい また飛べるよ！ 瞬間をリングへと閉じ込めて いつも眺めてたい　どの指がいいかな きれいだね…！ キラキラの毎日をずっと忘れずいてよ 明日への地図はいつだって 白く輝いて未来をえがいて 思い出だけじゃないからね 終わらない青春はここにある　僕たちが知ってるよ 君の笑顔大好きだから(Let's smile!) 終わらない夢　それでいいよね(Of course!) 君も僕もおんなじ夢の途中　いいよいいよなんどだって青春！ 瞬間をリングへと閉じ込めて いつも眺めてたい　指にキラリ 無謀な夢から始まって 奇跡のようにすべてが繋がって どうなるんだろう？ ドキドキで毎日が冒険だったよいつも これからはもっとよろしくね だって離れたりできるはずないんだよ 思い出だけじゃないからね あたらしい夢が生まれてくると　僕たちは知ってるよ |-| English= Listen, to this feeling right now Let me think, let me think, it’s unexplainable From when we met, to where we are right now It was short in a long kind of way The lights we saw together were like a galactic sea (right?) My heart started beating (Fantastic Moment) A wish that wishes to be granted invites stories, the time to grant it is here Everyone’s voices gave us wing so… we could fly… we could fly! It all started from a reckless dream Everything tied together miraculously I wonder what will happen The excitement made every day an adventure every time From this moment forth I’ll be in your favor even more Because there is no way we can be separated It’s not all just memories We know a new dream will come to life If we feel like we miss each other Let’s see, let’s see, let’s sing together! Even if we’re far apart it doesn’t matter In the depths of our hearts, we understand each other No matter how much I say thank you to you, it’s not enough (right?) It was a wonderful experience (Wonderful moment) The feelings I want to express (open up) the next doors, where should we go next With everyone’s voice we can fly forever, with all our energy, with all our energy We can fly again! We lock up the moment into this ring I want to always gaze at it, I wonder which finger is best for this It’s beautiful, isn’t it…! Never forget about this sparkling daily life The map to tomorrow Shines a bright white and draws the future It’s not all just memories We know our endless youth is here Because I love your smile (Let’s smile!) Its fine as just an endless dream right? (Of course!) You and I are on the way to the same dream, it’s fine, it’s fine, no matter what, it’s our youth! We lock up the moment into this ring A flash of light in the finger we want to always gaze at It all started from a reckless dream Everything tied together miraculously I wonder what will happen The excitement made every day an adventure every time From this moment forth I’ll be in your favour even more Because there is no way we can be separated It’s not all just memories We know a new dream will come to life Trivia *Clocking at 06:12, this is μ’s longest song and the third longest song in the Love Live! franchise to date, after being surpassed in 11 seconds by "Thank you, FRIENDS!!" in 2018 and in 16 seconds by "Next SPARKLING!!" in 2019. *The choreography in this song's live performance contains poses that reference the dances from the important singles in their discography. From left to right: **Yurika Kubo: Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE **Riho Iida: Snow halation **Pile: Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump! **Suzuko Mimori: Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu! **Emi Nitta: Wonderful Rush **Aya Uchida: Music S.T.A.R.T!! **Yoshino Nanjo: Bokura wa Ima no Naka de **Aina Kusuda: Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki **Sora Tokui: START:DASH!! *In the beginning of the song, the girls start singing in the order in which they joined μ’s in the anime series. (Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Hanayo, Rin, Maki, Nico, Eli, and Nozomi) Live Performances *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ ja:MOMENT RING Category:Μ's Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics